


Distraction

by Badash248



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Oneshot, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badash248/pseuds/Badash248
Summary: The batfam is all together! Jason is asked to make a distraction for the mission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Distraction

"Small fire! I said to start a small fire! ...This! This is not small!' Dick exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the roaring fire currently situated in the corner of the warehouse.

"Relax Dickie. I know what I am doing." Jason wiped his hands on his thighs as he admired his work.

"You saying that is not making me feel any better." Dick groaned, burying his face into his hands.

"How's the distrac....Holy crap why is there a burning inferno!!" Tim immediately dropped what he was carrying and shielded his face from the intense heat.

"Oh don't get your granny panties in a twist Drake. This! This is my best distraction yet!"

"....water. I'm gonna get water now." Tim recovered from his shock, shoulders slumping as he turned his back.

"What! No! This is perfect! It'll spread and then we can continue the plan!!" Jason yelled.

"Jay.." Dick breathed deeply, counting to ten in his head. 

"Make a fire Jay. We need a distraction Jay." Jason mimicked in a high voice. "Then when you actually make a perfectly good distraction, what do you get? Complaints!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Everyone's a critic!" 

Turning back to admire his handiwork, Jason grabbed another piece of wood and a sparkler to throw into the mix. "Time for the finishing tou...Hey!"

Water rained from above, dousing the fire completely. Followed by a black figure landing right in front of Jason.

"B! ...killjoy." Jason muttered while the Batman glowered at him. 

"I got the water! I got the water!" Tim came running back in with a bucket of water sloshing over the rim. Seeing the batglare he skidded to a stop. Emptying the buckets contents all over Jason. Causing Jason to shout, wiping the water from his face.

"Oops." Tim snickered.

A smaller silhouette landed softly beside the still glowering Batman.

"Tt. We apprehended the criminals father. No thanks to these clowns." Damian remarked.


End file.
